


Hors Contexte

by Thanaerigan



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: Un plumier qui roule au sol, un domestique qui ouvre la porte au moment fatidique et c'est le début de rumeurs sur la relation entre Drummond et Lord Alfred. Heureusement Wilhelmina veille.
Relationships: Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget
Kudos: 2





	Hors Contexte

Hors contexte. 

La rumeur avait parcouru la cour à la vitesse de la lumière pour arriver aux oreilles de leurs majestés. Il était particulièrement ennuyé par cette rumeur. Surtout qu’elle le mettait dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de son patron et de leur souveraine. Il ne savait pas comment Lord Alfred réagissait de son côté lui qui était aux côtés de Victoria chaque jour.   
Albert s’était présenté dans le bureau de Peel dès le lendemain de l’incident. Il ne voulait comprendre les raisons de cette rumeur. Il savait par d’autres bruits de couloir de Coke était intervenue pour expliquer la situation.   
Mais il n’était pas ignorant, il savait parfaitement que l’entourage de leur jeune souveraine était avide de cancans, en particulier concernant Paget qui traînait derrière lui l’histoire de ses parents.   
Mais devant le prince consort, il n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Tout comme devant ses parents. Ou devant sa fiancée. Mais pourquoi ?   
Pourquoi quelqu’un était entré dans son bureau au moment où ils étaient dans cette situation ridicule ?   
Ils n’avaient rien fait de mal. Ils avaient leur secret mais faisaient très attention à ne jamais se mettre en péril.   
Et puis cette maudite plume était tombée et avait roulé sous son bureau alors que Paget regardait quelque chose pardessus son épaule. Le blond s’était penché pour ramasser l’outil scripteur alors que lui-même s’était recul de la table de travail, Pour atteindre le porte-plume, le noble avait pris appuyer sur son genou. Il s’était penché un peu plus sur lui. Et un domestique était entré pour introduire le rendez-vous suivant du premier ministre….

Alors oui, il devait admettre que de loin la situation pouvait prêter à confusion. Oui lui et Paget était en bras de chemises et leurs cravates étaient dénouées – il faisait horriblement chaud en ce mois de juillet. Oui la main de Paget était sur son genou – le pauvre avait failli tomber la première fois où il avait tenté d’attraper le porte-plume. Oui son visage était proche de son entrejambe – pour la même raison qu’il avait pris appui sur son genou, il s’était penché toujours dans le même but. Oui leurs respirations étaient haletantes – et pour cause lui-même avait eu l’image de …. Non il ne devait pas penser à ça, s’il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une situation encore plus compromettante – Oui, ils avaient les joues rouges parce qu’ils étaient gênés que leur situation puisse prêter à confusion.   
Mais jamais il n’aurait pensé que le domestique en question irait reporter l’histoire au point que le prince Albert lui-même vienne lui demander des comptes. 

Heureusement la brave miss Coke avait laissé sous-entendre que le domestique en question était un affabulateur et un jaloux et qu’elle savait qu’ils étaient très proches, mais qu’il ne fallait pas dire n’importe quoi – Elle raconta que lors de leur départ d’Ecosse, elle avait surpris une conversation entre ce même domestique et un autre disant qu’il les avait surpris dans une position tout aussi compromettante, ce qui était faux. Elle pouvait en témoigner. Elle avait passé la soirée avec eux. Ils avaient passé à danser avec les domestiques de leur hôte avant d’aller se balader pour se rafraîchir les idées.   
C’était Albert lui-même qui lui avait part du récit de la demoiselle de compagnie.   
Il avait réalisé que leur balade et leur échange en Ecosse avait eu un témoin. Il avait remercié son Altesse et lui avait demandé à remercier miss Coke.   
La rumeur avait déjà fait dû mal. Paget ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la semaine. Ils ne s’étaient pas croisés. Il avait eu l’impression que le blond était toujours occupé ailleurs.   
Jusqu’à ce soir. Il était rentré dans ses appartements privés lorsqu’on l’avait fait mander dans un club, une auberge à l’extérieur de la ville. Il n’était pas très rassuré. Mais avait tenu à se rendre à ce rendez-vous.   
Avec surprise, on le conduisit jusqu’à une salle privée dans laquelle il se retrouva seul. Il s’agissait d’un salon privé décoré avec gout et sans ostentation, une table pour deux était dressée. La porte s’ouvrit mais au lieu du domestique qu’il l’avait conduit, ce fut un homme en capuchonné qui entra. Rapidement, ce dernier ôta son chapeau et le foulard qui lui cachait le visage, dévoilant son hôte. 

« Lord Alfred?   
-Bonsoir Drummond., dit le nouveau venu, en déposant son haut-de-forme et son foulard sur une console, à côté de la porte. Je suis désolé de ce rendez-vous cavalier, surtout après la semaine que nous avons vécu tous deux.  
-Il est vrai que nous avons eu énormément de travail., répondit Edward, ne sachant comment répondre à l’entrée en matière de son « ami ». Et que ce fut très mouvementé.   
-Nous devons toutefois remercier cette chère miss Coke., ajouta le noble en autant son manteau, révélant une simple tenue de ville. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je vous invite.   
-Que voulez-vous dire ?   
-Je pense qu’un présent conviendrait … sans que cela ne nous engage dans un autre scandale. Passons à table, je vous prie. Mon service auprès de sa majesté vient juste de se terminer et je suis affamé. », conclut-il, en s’approchant de la table. 

Inconfortable et pourtant heureux, de passer la soirée avec Paget, Drummond ôta son manteau et s’assit sur la chaise que le blond avait tiré pour lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Paget attrapa la bouteille de vin qui avait été débouchée avant leur arrivée et leur servit une coupe.   
Ils savourèrent le dîner qu’ils faisaient, parlant des affaires de la couronne et de la cour. Ils évoquèrent le prochain voyage de la souveraine au Pays de Galles. Puis alors qu’ils finissaient leurs desserts, le sujet du présent pour miss Coke fut abordé et avec lui le mensonge que la jeune femme avait fait.   
« Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu’implique le mensonge de miss Coke ?, demanda Paget,   
-je ne cesse d’y penser., avoua Edward. Cela voudrait dire que mon geste en Ecosse aurait eu un témoin.   
-Notre geste., rectifia Alfred. Je ne suis pas innocent non plus. Elle a eu la grandeur de se taire et de plus de mentir pour nous.   
-C’est admirable de sa part., approuva le brun, en avalant une gorgée de vin Même si la scène a été sortie de son contexte, et que nous n’avions encore rien fait. », conclut-il sans se rendre compte de la phrase qu’il venait de prononcer. 

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d’Alfred. Il avala le fond de son verre de vin, avant d’attraper le porte-plume qui se trouvait sur la table derrière lui, et se faisant, fit tomber la chose qui roula jusqu’au pied d’Edward. Ce dernier baisa les yeux vers l’objet qui avait atterrit à ses pieds, avant de les relever vers son hôte qui se leva.   
Le blond s’approcha de lui sans le lâcher du regard, et se pencha pour ramasser le rouleau de bois qu’il poussa au lieu de s’en saisir. Le cylindre finit sa course entre les jambes de Drummond. Comme la semaine précédente, il prit appui sur la cuisse du brun et se positionna entre les jambes de brun. 

Edward revivait la scène de son bureau, avec plus d’intensité que la semaine précédente. Il ne pouvait cacher son excitation à son ami. Lentement, Alfred remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de son compagnon, avant de finir sa course au creux de l’aine de l’autre homme.   
« Que faites-vous, Lord Alfred ?, demanda Drummond d’une voix enrouée par le désir.   
-Comme vous l’avez dit vous, nous n’avions encore rien fait. Alors je nous replace dans le contexte. »  
Sur ses mots, le blond porta sa main sur la ceinture de son compagnon qui après quelques instants de stupeur, se mit à sourire avec un brin de perversité.   
Wilhelmina se baladait dans les jardins. Elle aspirait au calme et à la tranquillité, plutôt qu’à subir les sempiternels discours moralisateurs d’un autre temps de la duchesse de Buccleuch. Elle salua les jardiniers qui se découvraient sur son passage. Elle entendit des pas sautillants derrière elle, mais continua son chemin sans y prêter attention.   
Soudain, elle sentit deux mains saisirent chacun de ses bras et tournant la tête, elle découvrit Drummond, à sa gauche, et Lord Alfred, à sa droite, tous deux avec un sourire heureux, soulagé, canaille et absolument adorable aux lèvres.   
Elle se demanda un instant ce que voulaient les deux hommes, quand Lord Alfred lui mit dans les bras un petit paquet, joliment enrubanné.   
Toujours avec entrain, les deux hommes continuèrent leur balade tandis que la jeune femme déballait le dit-paquet, et découvrir avec surprise une petite cornemuse. Elle s’arrêta un instant de marcher, avant de relever la tête vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient à quelques pas d’elle, toujours souriants. Elle regarda de nouveau la cornemuse, avant sourire à son tour et de rejoindre les deux amants.


End file.
